


Miss You

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Based loosely on Miss You by Between the Trees.Keith is back for the first time since leaving to join the Blade of Marmora, and Lance realizes how much he's missed his old rival.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Enjoy!

Keith had been gone with the Blade of Marmora for weeks now. As much as he irritated Lance, it felt weird not having the brooding teen around. It felt like Lance was always waiting for some snide comment about the lousy joke he just told or to hear a little piece of advice when he’s training. Though Lance would never say it out loud, he missed Keith.

So when Keith was sent back to the castle to help the other paladins with a stealth mission, it sort of threw Lance for a loop. It was kind of like when you watch a foreign movie, and you finally get used to reading subtitles, and then you watch something in English, and it’s like you can't understand what they're saying anymore. Lance had gotten used to being without Keith, and then suddenly, there he was. 

Allura had called them all into the common area, excitement clear in her voice. “Hurry, paladins! There’s someone you'll want to see!”

Lance left his room where he and Hunk had been talking, and made his way to the common area. As soon as the door swished open, he was greeted by Keith standing and chatting with Allura, Coran, and Shiro. He was in his Blade uniform and had his back turned to where Lance and Hunk had entered.

“Keith!” Lance shouted, running to join his friends in welcoming the former paladin aboard.

Keith turned and gave a small smile. “Hey, guys.”

Lance felt himself returning the smile before he could even blink, feeling like something tight in his chest was finally loosening. He told himself that he would think about that later.

“What are you doing here?” Pidge asked as she also joined everyone.

Before Keith could answer, Allura launched into a spiel about the new mission they had been assigned.

“Now, Keith will only be staying with us until the mission is completed.” Shiro said during the team meeting. “But, for now, it’s good to have you back, buddy.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and gave him a sincere smile.

“It's nice to be back.” Keith said with a soft smile.

“Aw, we missed you!” Hunk said, going in for a hug that soon included everyone.

After the initial reunion, everyone split up to do their own thing until dinner, which Hunk was making extra special for Keith’s return. Lance tried to help Hunk in the kitchen, but he was quickly shooed out for making one too many mistakes. Apparently, he had not inherited his mother’s cooking skills. Since Hunk was busy cooking, Lance decided to go to the training room. He wasn't expecting to see Keith already there, fighting a gladiator. Keith glanced up when he heard the door open and paused the training simulation.

“Uh, hey.” Lance said lamely, scratching the back of his neck.

“Hey.” Keith replied, wiping sweat from his face. Lance’s eyes tracked the movement, and he quickly looked away.

“So,” Lance cleared his throat awkwardly, “learn any cool moves while you've been away?”

Keith snorted. “I could have you on your ass in 5 seconds.”

And just like that, they were back to normal. 

“Bring it on, Mullet!” Lance said, pushing up his sleeves and making his was onto the sparring mat.

They circled each other, each one watching the other and waiting for the first strike. Keith, being the impulsive one, moved first, running towards Lance. Lance brought his hands up and aimed a punch for Keith’s face. Keith dodged to the right and grabbed Lance’s extended arm. Keith spun so his back was to Lance’s chest and used his momentum to flip Lance. The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the floor, the world spinning for a few moments as he blinked blearily at the ceiling. Keith leaned over him, smug smirk already in place, and offered Lance a hand up. Lance tried to ignore the electricity he felt at the contact. He swayed a bit upon standing, and Keith grabbed his other arm to steady him.

“Don’t look too proud; I'm pretty sure that took 12 seconds at least.” Lance wheezed as he grinned at Keith.

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes but returned Lance’s smile. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

They went a few more rounds, bantering in between punches and kicks. Lance lost track of how many times he ended up on the floor. They circled each other one last time, Lance striking first but getting tackled by Keith. Keith had his hands on Lance’s shoulders, pinning him to the ground, both of them breathing heavily.

Looking into Keith’s eyes so close took Lance’s breath away more than any training ever could. Lance was so distracted that he didn’t even think before saying, “I missed you, you know.”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly, a soft pink spreading across his cheeks. “I, uh, missed you, too.”

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, everyone!” Allura chirped over the intercom, breaking whatever spell had come over the two boys. Keith quickly removed himself from Lance.

“We should probably go shower before dinner.” Keith mumbled, not looking at Lance as he helped him to his feet.

“Yeah, okay.” Lance responded, still kind of dazed. They both walked to their rooms to wash up, Keith finally looking at Lance to give him a small nod before disappearing into his room.

Lance tried not to think too hard about what happened in the training room as he showered and put on new clothes, and he left his room determined to not do anything else that was weird around Keith. That quickly fell apart when he walked into the dining room and the only open seat was next to Keith. His faltered only slightly before taking the seat. He shot a helpless look towards Hunk who was placing dishes all around the table, but his best friend only gave a subtle shrug. Lance sighed through his nose. He was beginning to regret confiding in Hunk about his developing feelings for his old rival.

“So, what have you whipped up for us, Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“Well, it looks kind of like oatmeal, but it tastes like spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Yes!” Pidge exclaimed, rubbing her hands together excitedly. “This pleases the Italian in me.”

Everyone happily started serving themselves and eating. Even over the heavenly aroma of the food, Lance could smell Keith. He smelled amazing, his scent magnified by the fact that he had just showered. Lance struggled to focus on the conversations around him, finally eating a bite of his food. He felt his eyes widen, and he let out a soft moan.

“Oh my god, Hunk, this is amazing!”

Hunk beamed. “Thanks, buddy.”

As Lance turned back to his plate, he caught Keith watching him.

“What?” Lance asked, worrying that something was on his face.

Keith quickly looked away, mumbling, “Nothing.”

Lance was confused, but didn't push it. 

After dinner, everyone just sat and talked. Keith told them about his month with the Blade, his face lighting up as he talked about Kolivan and his training. Lance felt a pang in his chest as he realized that Keith truly enjoyed being a part of the Blade. He felt selfish wishing that Keith would stay and come back to Voltron.

After an hour or so, the palace lights dimmed, indicating that it was time to sleep. Everyone parted ways to go back to their respective rooms. Once he had completed his extensive beauty routine, Lance got into bed and tried to go to sleep. Tried being the operative word. He tossed and turned for a couple hours before sighing and getting out of bed. He walked down the hallway, half expecting Keith’s light to be on, seeing as he was the night owl of the group. He tried not to be disappointed when he passed his room and saw that the light was off just like everyone else's. 

Lance made his way to the observation deck, knowing that watching the stars for a while would calm his mind. When he stepped onto the deck, he saw that he wasn't alone. Keith turned at the sound of his footsteps and raised his eyebrows.

“What are you still doing up?” Keith asked.

“I couldn't sleep.” Lance shrugged, feigning nonchalance even though the real reason why his mind kept going in circles was standing right in front of him. “You?”

“Same.” They stood there in silence for a moment. “I was just about to go back to my room, so I’ll leave you in peace.”

Keith started to walk past him, but Lance stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “No, you should stay!” Keith turned to stare at where Lance’s hand was still gripping his wrist, and Lance quickly snatched his hand away and cleared his throat, his face burning. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Okay.” Keith said slowly before taking a seat on one of the steps that led to the huge window that showed the stars beyond.

Lance let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before sitting down next to Keith. He fidgeted with his hands for a while before the silence got to him. “So, why couldn't you sleep?”

Keith leaned back on his hands, staring at the stars instead of looking at Lance. “I kept thinking about something. My mind couldn't shut down, I guess.”

Lance glanced at him from the corner of his eye and saw that he had a small smile on his face. “Yeah, me too.” He said softly.

Keith finally turned towards him, his eyebrows furrowed. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Lance chuckled nervously, scratching his neck. “I just want to sit next to you for a while.” When Keith’s eyes widened, Lance realized that what he said was weird and hurried to correct himself. “Because it's comforting to be around other people when I'm sad! You know me, Mr. Extrovert!”

Keith nodded, not looking thoroughly convinced. Lanced cursed himself internally for not being able to be smooth around people he actually liked. He turned away slightly so Keith couldn't see the blush staining his cheeks, and they fell into silence again.

“You know, the something I've been thinking about is actually more of a someone.” Keith started.

Lance felt anxiety wrap itself around his heart as thoughts of Keith and a beautiful Blade agent filled his head. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I hadn't seen them in a while, and it seems like my feelings have only grown since we've been apart.”

Lance felt his heart rate pick up. Was it someone in the castle?

“He’s grown even more gorgeous since the last time I've seen him.” Keith continued, eyes boring straight into Lance’s.

“H-he?” Lance repeated dumbly.

“Mhmm.” Keith nodded. “And today he even said he missed me.”

“You like Hunk?!” Lance shouted.

“Oh my- no, you idiot, I like you!” Keith cried, exasperated.

Oh. Lance felt like his brain was buffering as he stared with his mouth open at Keith. Keith's expression slowly morphed into one of fear.

“Look, you don't have to return my feelings or anything, I just wanted to tell you before I had to go back to the Blade.” Keith said, starting to stand. Lance grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. “Ow, Lance, what the he-”

Lance cut him off with a kiss, anchoring his hands in Keith's hair. Keith only took a second before he started kissing back. After a minute, they both broke apart, breathing heavily and their faces red.

“I like you, too.” Lance said.

“Well, I figured after that kiss.”

“Shut up!” Lance said, shoving his shoulder playfully before pulling him in for another kiss.

He knew that Keith would be leaving soon, and he would miss him even more deeply, but for now, he wanted to take advantage of the time that they had. They spent the rest of the night swapping soft kisses and getting used to each other. Once they finally went their separate ways to sleep, Lance couldn't stop smiling. He could get used to this.


End file.
